I-It was the Lexonite's fault!
by TheLivingBeckyBotsford
Summary: When WordGirl adds an extra suffix to a word, she figures out it's the Lexonite's fault, because of someone in particular...Randomness on the WordGirl Wiki that involves role-playing...


**Hey Everyone, this is the randomness I was talking about!**

**Credit goes to: TheLivingBeckyBotsford(TLBB, Me, obviously!), KingChuck, TheLivingMe(TLM), wordgirl fan(WGF),TheLivingWordGirl(TLWG, Who is acting like Victoria Best in this fanfic), WinxMagiaDiWordGirl(WMDWG)...Hmm... I think that's it, sorry if I missed out on anyone..**

**This is script-style, not too long..**

**Prepare for the randomness of us wikia users!**

**Yea, it's copied about exactly from the wiki...Heh!**

**I just felt that you all, who don't go on the wiki, needed to feel a little of our randomness, you know?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl, and I never did. **

**Onto the yaying!**

* * *

_All the wiki users start out with randomness of yaying, for no apparent reason..._

TLBB: YAY! Hooray for YAY-inging!

KingChuck: Oooh...TLBB used an extra suffix ,I'm telling on her!

TLBB: I-It was the Lexonite's fault! **(Now you know where I got the title from, Heh! :D)**

TLM: *gasps hugely* Lexonite?! On earth?! AAAAAHHH! *panics Help Guy style* HEEELLLPPP! SOME LEXONITE AFFECTED WORDGIRL'S IMPECCABLE VOCABULARY SKILLS AND IS NOW PROBABLY GOING TO WEAKEN HER! HEEEELLLPP!

TLBB: Well, that's parsculiar, my knees are a little weak*falls down from Lexonite exposure*

TLM: Yikes! "What should we do, what should we do?!" *runs around in a panic, never noticing the fact that the lexonite could easily taken somewhere else*

WGF: Heeelllllllllpppp! * starts panicking with TLM* WordFirl's been affected by Lexonite!*looks at Mr. Big suspiciously* Is this the police station?!

TLM:*also eyes Mr. Big suspiciously*

Mr. Big: Erm, what? It's not like I'm, you know, the one behind using that lexonite that I just happened to find the other day... *whistles suspiciously and doesn't make eye contact*

Me: Uh huh. *continues eyeing him suspiciously*

Mr. Big: Gulp.

WGF: TLM. Oh thanks, HELP! : *gives MB death glare* were on to you Mr. Big! What are you doing at this time at night?! I mean seriously! You're acting very suspicious...

Mr Big: Oh nothing. I'm just taking a walk with my kitty, Buster! *fangirls look down to see Leslie with spots and whiskers darwn on her face*

Mr Big: *laughs nervously* See? N-nothing suspicious at all! Hehe...

WMDWG: Hey, look! Leslie's collar is made of Lexonite! *cue collective gasp*

TLM: HOW DARETH THOU?! WHATAREWEGONNADO?! What? It seems like an appropriate time for panicking! Well anyway, watch THIS, Mr. Big! *grabs super soft squishy bunny and hurls it out the window* :P

MB: *gasps* What?! How could you DO such a thing?! D: The poor little bunny! Leslie, go save it!

Leslie: Meow.

MB: Oh, right. *clears throat nervously* Buster, go save it! Hehe...

Leslie: *sighs* Yes Sir... Meow.

TLBB: Hello? _Anybody?_ There is a heroine in need of help over here..Please get the Lexonite out of here, I'm getting weaker by the minute.

TLM: Oh! Right! *looks around* So... I'm assuming that conspicuous red glowing meteorite in that cage over there is the Lexonite?

Mr. Big: No! ...Probably not, anyway. I mean, why would I have a big chunk of Lexonite just sitting there... in a cage... labeled "Lexonite"... Hehe...

WGF: Mmhhhhmmm right... Like you expect me to believe that red meteorite behind you in the big cage that says "lexonite" on it isn't lexonite?! I mean come on! *gives MB death glare* .

Mr. Big * gets all nervous* Hehehehehe...would you look at the time, We better be going! Come on Les- I mean Buster!

Leslie: Meow..

CHF: *squeaks concernedly*

TLM: *searches frantically for key to cage* Where's the key(s)?! *glares at MB just as he's heading out the door*

KingChuck: Lexonite?! I'd, uh...I'd help you and all, but that stuff seems hot to hold. Should I, like, go back home and get my oven mitts?

TLBB: Yes, please.

KingChuck: Hmm, wait a minute, so just to make sure...since you're around that creepy glowing thing, doesn't that make you - Oh, what's the word again? When a super hero can easily be harmed and is unable to use their powers? Starts with a "V" ... *is in deep thought*

TLBB: *thinks as best as can, even though surrounded and weakened by Lexonite* Vulnerable! That's the word!

KingChuck: YES! You are indeed, vulnerable! *moves in closer to give a high-five, then whispers* Thanks a bunch for the definition, WordGirl. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to enjoy this moment and commit as much crimes as I can... I'll come back to save you after I'm done, ok? :)

TLBB: Please, can't you be good for once? Can't you help me? You did mention I'm your favorite hero..**(Well, KingChuck did on the wiki...)**

Mr. Big: *coughs nervously* Well, uh, the keys most CERTAINLY aren't on my desk over there... in the drawer with all my other keys... Heh... Yep, definitely NOT there! So don't waste your time looking. *looks around nervously* I, uh, just remembered... about... *thinks* Oh! I just remembered, I have an Evil Businessman's Association meeting to get to... so... See you later! *dashes out door laughing evilly*

Li'l Mittens: Mew! *looks adorkable*

TLM: What? He's so adorable! *pets LM* :)

(several people facepalm)

(A little later...)

KingChuck: Heh heh... *looks over to the keys on the desk that would release WordGirl from her Lexoncite imprisonment, then back over to Mr. Big*

Get those keys and hide them, AT ONCE! Don't you realize? WordGirl can't stop us, so we've already won... *glances out of the window from Mr. Big's office, looking down on all of Fair City which would be for the taking*

With your mind-control devices, and my...uh, persuasive speeches, we can imbreed an army of followers that shall do my bidding. The other villains are included, so to speak... What do ya say, Mr. Big? Join me, and let Leslie serve coffee to both of us every morning this time.

TLWG(Jumping in, as Victoria Best): Hey, WordGirl. Are you stuck? *chuckles* It's kinda fun seeing you all "neak" and helpless. Of course, I'd be willing to let you out, that is, if you admit that I am the BEST supervillian in this city AND agree to talk PBS into giving your show to ME.

*Huggy comes by bus and removes Lexonite away, making WordGirl feel better*

TLWG: Oh NO you don't, monkey! I've waited FAR too long to have WordGirl admit that I am superior to her, and you will NOT defeat me that easily! *grabs cage back and places it over WordGirl and Huggy* NOW who's the best, huh?!

KingChuck: Excellent job...Victoria Best, now sit back and observe, I'll show you how it's done if you want WordGirl defeated... *loads a bag of peanuts into the Peanut Butter Blaster, enveloping the Lexconite cage with a extra thick layer of peanut butter - but then leaves a small opening for both WordGirl and CHF to look out of* ...

***After 10 minutes, Huggy eats peanut Butter and WordGirl and Huggy go through the holes in the Lexonite cage(Seriously, the holes are SO big!) and run off to somewhere quiet and peaceful for WordGirl to regain her powers***

***After she regains her powers, she goes back and defeats all the villains and brings them to jail***

* * *

**WORDGIRL IS VICTORIOUS ONCE AGAIN! YAY!**

**More like I am :)**

**So, how did you like our wikia member randomness? **

**Please Review!**

**Peace! **

**~****The Living Becky Botsford**


End file.
